


The Best Laid Plans

by BalthCat



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthCat/pseuds/BalthCat





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts), [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



“But… we _discussed_ this! You finally have enough influence to start changing how things are done. This is why we worked so hard!”

“Not _us_ , daddy, _you_. ”

“I… don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would. This whole plan you cooked up, it was never for _me_. You never asked if _I_ wanted to marry that wrinkled old prune. Do you want me to be grateful for something you did for yourself? Well, guess what. I’m High Priestess, and I’ll do it my way.”


End file.
